Light Inside the Black Hole
by RandyPandy
Summary: He wasn't supposed to be there, but it seemed that fate had given him another chance. -Post-Ark Cradle arc, major spoilers-


**AN:** One major thing I'd like to point out is that I'm using Japanese names - only because the Japanese version of the anime is the only version I've watched. And I've watched every story arc, including the one that was never in the English dub. Which, by the way, is spoilered in this fic.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds or any of the characters present. I do own the idea of the card that I made up, however.

* * *

_**-Light Inside the Black Hole-**_

* * *

He was supposed to die.

He had fallen into the black hole after pushing Yuusei out of its grip. As he'd fallen, he'd trusted Yuusei to stop Z-ONE and prevent Neo Domino City from being destroyed. That was why he had trusted Yuusei enough to teach him the Delta Accel Synchro, hoping that he would be able to surpass his own limits and use a new found power to do just that.

He'd fallen, expecting to be destroyed by the black hole or remain their for all eternity. He'd seen nothing but darkness as he floated, clinging weakly to the Delta Eagle. Shouldn't it and he have been destroyed? They were, after all, machines. He was a machine with the memories of a long-dead man, but still, a machine regardless.

Yet there he was, with the Delta Eagle, glimmering innocently in the sunlight, on a beach. A sense of deja vu came to him as he stood up, staring at it, and then at the beach. He stared at the ocean water, trying to make sense of it.

"This is where I washed up after I lost my memories."

A roar from the sky and a red glow caused him to snap his head up. There, hovering in the sky was the Crimson Dragon.

"Did you save me?"

It gave another roar, as if answering him. At that moment, his arm began to glow, showing what appeared to be a body of the same dragon that he had just seen. It looked similar to the birthmarks that he had seen on Yuusei and the others. Then his deck began to glow as well. He pulled his deck out, staring at the card that he had never seen before.

He'd never heard of a card called "Accel Burst Dragon", yet there it was, glowing and sitting innocently in his deck.

After another roar, the Crimson Dragon flew off into the clouds, vanishing from sight. The red glow died down and the mark on his arm vanished, but the card remained in his deck. All he could do was stare at it in shock. The Crimson Dragon, the one responsible for the Signers and their special dragons, had saved him and given him a second chance.

He wondered - what was the date now? Was this after everything? And if so, did Yuusei and the others think he was dead? Or worse, a traitor?

No, he couldn't think that way. Yuusei was all he had at the moment. If this was indeed after Z-ONE's plan had failed then... he had none of them left. Z-ONE, Aporia, and Paradox were dead, and with their future averted, never existed. Come to think of it, he was just a robotic shell of the real Antimony. The real Antimony had died already.

He hoped that he rested in peace.

He stood up, and made a decision, walking over to the Delta Eagle. He was no longer Johnny, the pro D-Wheeler champion of his era. He was no longer Antimony, the helper and a close comrade of Z-ONE, the one that had given him hope.

No, he was Bruno, the cheerful tech support of Team 5Ds. He would always be Bruno now.

Johnny had friends. The friends that he had ridden D-Wheels with before the crisis happened and he lost them from the Machine Emperor's attacks.

Antimony had friends. Z-ONE, Aporia, and Paradox. It had just been the four of them, but the presence of the other three had given him hope, that he wasn't the last human.

Bruno had friends too. Yuusei, Jack, Crow, Aki, Rua, and Ruka. He had been no Signer then, but they had considered him one of them and he would never forget it.

Now it was time to go visit those friends.

Whatever had happened to him in the black hole hadn't harmed his Delta Eagle any. Bruno could only hope that it hadn't harmed his mind any, either. The blue-haired man took a deep breath as he came upon Poppo Time and wheeled the Delta Eagle towards the bunker where the garage was.

Thankfully, he still had his own keys to the place. He opened the garage door, smiling and allowing himself to do the one thing he had been taught by Zone and Yuusei: hope.

No one was there.

Yuusei wasn't there, Aki wasn't there, Crow wasn't there, the twins weren't there, and even Jack, whom he had never gotten along all too well with, wasn't there. For a few moments, he felt himself unable to draw in air. Had they died after all during that? Had they moved out?

No, that couldn't have happened. Bruno Antimony, the identity he had decided to legally get himself registered as at some point, slowly parked the Delta Eagle in the garage, getting off and removing his helmet. Maybe one or more of them were dueling, and the others had gone out to support them. Still, the room looked a little bit different. There weren't as many spare parts scattered about, and it looked more like there weren't as many people living there.

The fact that the Cup Ramen that he and Jack always fought over was missing was a big clue.

Still... he could give them a few hours, and see if they returned. They would have to return by nightfall to sleep, wouldn't they? Bruno took another breath, and sat down on the chair by the computer. They would be back.

Bruno hadn't been aware of the fact that he had dozed off, but the sound of the garage door opening snapped him out of the half-asleep state that he had been in. There was also the noise of a D-Wheel coming in.

His artificial heart was pounding. Slowly, Bruno stood up, facing the red D-Wheel and the man on it as the other took his helmet off. He looked a bit older than he remembered...

"Hello, Yuusei. Long time no see."

"Bruno?!"

* * *

_**-Light Inside the Black Hole-**_

* * *

**AN**: Yes, this is where the story ends. How would Yuusei and Bruno react to each other? Does everyone else find out?

"Accel Burst Dragon" was a card that I made up specifically for Bruno, so don't go looking for it. Here're the stats for it that I dreamed up, in case anyone is curious.

Accel Burst Dragon  
WATER-Type  
Level 7  
[Dragon / Synchro]  
1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
When this card is Synchro Summoned successfully, you may Special Summon one Tuner monster from your Deck or one Synchro Tuner from the Extra Deck, ignoring summoning conditions. As long as this card remains on your side of the field, your monsters can summoned played in the Spell/Trap Card Zones only if your Monster Zones are full. If this card is not on the field, any monsters in the Spell/Trap Card Zones are destroyed.  
ATK/2700 | DEF/2100


End file.
